


David & Jonathan

by i_dwell_in_darkness



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Allegory, Art References, Ficlet, Free Verse, Inspired by Art, M/M, Metaphors, Microfic, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Poetry, Present Tense, Sculpture, Stream of Consciousness, Vignette, esoteric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/i_dwell_in_darkness
Summary: Jonathan Randall reflects on the two forms of his beloved, “David”





	David & Jonathan

And it came to pass, when he had made an end of speaking unto Saul, that the soul of Jonathan was knit with the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul.

I Samuel 18:1

* * *

 

to David: my brother, my lover  
to David, the son of my Father  
to David, the son of my Enemy

I am Jonathan, the son of God  
I am Jonathan, the son of the Devil

You are David:  
the leader and warrior  
the king of men  
bold, brave

You are David:  
the cleric and poet  
the quiet scholar  
meek, humble

One man, two archetypes:

Tall, hulking, muscular  
Large hands, large feet  
Head crowned with a mop of ruddy curls

Slender, lithe, lean  
A youthful line from chest to buttock  
Long, dark locks hanging down past your shoulders

Despite your apparent contrasts, you coalesce:

You are a man of God, upright and pure  
You are the anointed one, chosen from among the masses  
And you are mine!

But we are torn apart by hate and war  
You flee from tyrannous law  
Yet you are innocent

The world seeks to steal you from me:  
Each of you, seduced by Bathsheba—drawn from godliness by the whore that is woman  
You have abandoned me, my dear friend

Return to me, my David  
Uphold your covenant to me  
That we shall be bound together, by blood

**Author's Note:**

> I first conceptualized this piece after the reference to Michelangelo’s _Pietà_ in the season one finale (See [vulture.com](http://www.vulture.com/2015/05/outlander-season-finale-the-story-behind-it.html)). It got me thinking about Michelangelo’s other sculptures, specifically the _David_ , due to the connection between David and the Christ in Christian typology.
> 
> Then, as an art student, I’ve always been intrigued by the contrasting representations of David by Michelangelo and Donatello. Finally, I remembered the Black Jack’s given name was Jonathan, and the pieces sort of fell into place (in my mind, at least).
> 
> In case it’s not clear, Jonathan represents Jonathan “Black Jack” Randall, and David represents both Jamie Fraser and Alex Randall.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this strange little piece; if nothing else, you’ve learned more about how my wonky mind works ;)


End file.
